RegionalSix
Regional Television Network 1955–1963 RTV (first era) 1963–1971 1966–1973 1973–1975 RTV didn't use an official logo until 1989, but this logo was used on certain promos and merchandising throughout the 1970s. Channel 6 1975–1980 1980–1989 Even though Channel 6 still didn't use an official logo until 1989, this particular logo was used on various promos throughout the 1980s, as well as on the Schools on 6 logo. Even though RTV6 stopped using this logo by 1989, its usage within Schools on 6 stayed in use until 1993. RTV6 (first era) 1989–1998 On 4 September 1989, various RTV6 companies started using a new common identity. The identity was designed by Kittenolivian Markell Pockett and the ident featured music composed by David Dundas. The ident started out with the logo of the local RTV6 franchisee, followed by various images and ended with the RTV6 logo. The "V'''" in '''RTV6 contained a triangle which would include a simplified version of the local franchise's logo. However, the new identity wasn't mandatory and many RTV6 companies chose not to use it at all. Many only adopted some elements or dropped the common identity rather quickly. *RegionalSix/1989 Idents RTV (second era) 1998–2001 In October 1998, RTV started rebranding itself to improve on its image. This included the new slogan "TV From The Heart". A new RTV logo which was created by Kittenolivian Markell Pockett, was introduced in 1998. Most RTV franchises inititally continued using their own distinct regional identities, although some added the new logo to their idents. New common idents for the RTV network were launched in 1999. The new idents had a common design, but were adapted for different regions. However, many franchises decided not to use the new identity. The idents themselves consisted of a short filmed sequence, which ended with a heart-shape appearing, before fading to the franchise logo on top of a blue background made up of spinning hearts. In total, sixteen different sequences were shot. *RegionalSix/1999 Idents Six 2001–2002 In August 11th 2001, the RTLA chose to rename the network "Six". The idents were adapted accordingly and the regional names continued to be used alongside the Six logo. RTV6 (second era) 2002–2004 A new look for RTV6 was launched on 28 October 2002. Unlike ITV in the UK, all regional names and identifications were retained. The new look was designed was created by ICHC Graphics, ironically owned by the same company as rival ICHC Network. The idents featured presenters from programmes on RTV6. Not all regions used the idents. *RegionalSix/2002 Idents 2004–2006 On 1 November 2004, RTV6 got a new look. The logo was modified so the letters would be in separate boxes. Since the 2002 relaunch, it had been common for the RTV6 logo to animate on screen as four separate squares that were joined to form the RTV6 logo. With the new look, the boxes would remain separated. Not all regions used the idents. RegionalSix 2006 A new look for RegionalSix launched on 16 January 2006. This ended RTV6's yellow and blue era, giving the channel a primary colour - red. The new idents for RegionalSix (only shown overnight, as regional identities are still used most of the time) were based on emotions, with each ident showing four scenes associated with pride, joy, embarrassment, surprise or love. This logo was used for almost 10 months. :"'''RegionalSix' is capable of provoking reactions from everyone, reaching over 80% of the Kittenolivian population each week. Its programming captures a range of human emotions and viewers feel connected as a result. The creative idea for the idents explores the richness of these emotions and how they can mean different things to different people. If you were to ask the RegionalSix audience what made them happy, sad or embarrassed you’d get wonderfully different responses. The RegionalSix logo opens out at the start of each ident to encapsulate the emotion in each scene and demonstrate that RegionalSix brings you all these emotions in its programming. This logo device is also taken through into the on-screen design elements for the channel in a bold and clear design that ensures that the programming shines as hero."'' RTLA press release 2006–2010 The identity was updated and the idents were replaced by new ones on 13 November 2006. The logo was changed slightly with the "Regional" lettering changing colour from white to black. The new idents (only shown overnight, as regional identities are still used most of the time) showed various scenes where red 3D objects, such as robins, salmon, and ladybugs, move around on the screen. There were initially four idents, with two further idents added by the end of the year. :"The six idents capture the atmosphere in a variety of locations which evoke different moods - from a serene lake, to a vibrant marketplace, and an urban basketball court. The '''RegionalSix' 'red' colour is then picked out within these locations in various forms. Scenes from these locations have also been used to create six break bumpers that help to punctuate the RegionalSix junctions."'' - Press release Four more idents were added on 3 September 2007, bringing the total number of idents to ten. *RegionalSix/2006 Idents 2010–2013 A updated RegionalSix logo was introduced on 9 April 2010, created in-house by the RTLA. The new logo was launched with four new idents (only shown overnight, as regional identities are still used most of the time). *RegionalSix/2010 Idents 2013–present RegionalSix was rebranded on 14 January 2013, with "r6" used as a shorter name. New idents were created (only shown overnight, as regional identities are still used most of the time). Category:RegionalSix Category:Regional Television Licensing Authority Category:Television channels in Kittenolivia Category:1955 Category:Kittenolivia